


baby, you make my heart dugeun dugeun

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Universe, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Based on the latest Japan Official Book Planet 8 update on twitter. Kaisoo as kitchen boyfriends!





	baby, you make my heart dugeun dugeun

**Author's Note:**

> Me looking at the still cuts: Bij, I'm not crying, you are!
> 
> Enjoy the blessed year of 2018 for all Kaisoo shippers!

* _Tap tap_ *

 

"Is this already rolling?" A gentle nail knocks on the glass and a curious pair of eyes peer into the lens, followed by a 'Jongin, come here and sit down. Leave the poor camera alone' from the background.

 

"So we do actually have a sketch for today," The director ushers them to where scraps of A3 are put together and clipped to a giant wooden board and beams at them while she turns to the cover page. "You see, for this upcoming Japan Official Book Planet 8," The woman picks up the laser pointer from the craft table, "We're pumping you two up for a cooking challenge. Japanese cuisine of course."

 

"Cooking? Is this like a competition?" Kyungsoo is the first to ask. "Well, we wanted to but since we have witnessed Jongin's potential to burn down a kitchen single-handedly so....no." The director says resolutely and points to the big cross drawn across the 'Jongin's solo cooking' scratched anonymously at the corner of the board. Snug to his side, the younger groans at the mention of the same old story. "That was a one time thing," The taller male sulks and takes the chance to rest his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Right, Soo?"

 

"Okay, now that you two are obviously close, attached at hips even," The woman claps her hands to get back Jongin's attention. "We are going to have you two try out the most traditional Japanese dish ever, together!" She pipes, looking a little too excited for this; Kyungsoo cringes, as the director flips over the sketch to reveal a cut out of a cropped giant onigiri.

 

"Please don't tell me you're going to toss us some ready made ingredients and all we have to do is to cook some rice and stuff them in?" The vocalist raises a brow and stares hard at the grainy scribble of Japanese around the photographed onigiri. "Haha....We shall see what we can do best for today's shoot, okay?" The female director doesn't sound half promising but Kyungsoo can't help it that he hates to pull a KBS's Table for One when it comes to cooking.

 

They sit around the briefing for an hour, Jongin being distracted by the number of moles lining down Kyungsoo's neck and the said man frustrated by the blatant touches coming his way. "Jongin, stop." He flicks the younger’s thumb away, one which is now caressing the tips of his own fingers. "Too bad, hyung," The dancer pouts, "I just discovered the new addition to your mole family." He is a kid alright, Kyungsoo sighs before he reaches over to brush away the hair in Jongin's face. "Well, no one is asking you to count my moles, Nini."

 

There is a cough to their right. Kyungsoo looks up at the director who gestures to the set being prepared and informs them that now it is their turn to get some attire check done before the cameras start rolling. "Come on, let's get you two into the chef mode." Their respective stylists tow them away and the singer could hear the whines of 'why can't I sit beside Soo hyung and do my make up?' spilling from Jongin's mouth as he is pushed into the makeshift changing room.

 

"You big baby," The words escape his mouth before he could stop himself. "Come here," Kyungsoo beckons the boy over and instantly, Jongin looks like God has answered his prayers. The dancer strides over and Kyungsoo is quick to turn the other to his back and reach for the apron. "Just what would you do without me?" The older mutters under his breath while he ties the strings together into a ribbon. "Love you," Jongin mouthes with a wink and Kyungsoo fights down the blush as he drags them both to the set.

 

They rented a kitchen, fixed some light and installed the cameras to the counter, selectively at different angles. Kyungsoo waits patiently as the staff brings out the ingredients and being the second organised person he is, the male carefully arranges the items across the counter top. Meanwhile, Jongin has walked over to tell the filming crew to enlarge the font on the teleprompter. "Soo hyung has astigmatism," The boy says and even steps in to adjust the word size himself, calling out to Kyungsoo to ensure the older can read the script off the screen.

 

"Okay, take 1. Ready, start!"

 

"Hello Japan Exo-Ls, this is Exo's D.O and Kai and we are here today to try a hand at Japanese cuisine!" Kyungsoo fidgets a little when Jongin leans into his space during the introduction but he doesn't want to make a scene so he lets the boy be. Besides, his boyfriend has always been clingy. It is just somehow this year, the dancer has been more upfront with his affection towards the older. Not that Kyungsoo minds one bit though.

 

"We're going to make onigiri and some homemade Miso soup with tofu." Jongin grins up to the camera and Kyungsoo swears he feel nineteen again, stuck in their old dorms, back at the kitchen where the younger would bug him to cook for them. It has been seven long years since then. Some things have changed but the warmth in Jongin's eyes say otherwise.

 

They begin seasoning the rice. "Should we add some kimchi?" Jongin suggests when Kyungsoo reaches for the small bowl of seaweed. "Of course not, silly." The singer huffs as he returns to the large Hinoki and cards the rice paddle across the steaming hot rice for it to cool down quickly. "What makes you think I would let you bully me like you and Sehun did to Jongdae in Showtime?" To this, Jongin barks out an unscripted laugh but the crew doesn't cut him off, knowing they want the most natural interactions as possible.

 

"Here, remember to moist your hands before you start," Kyungsoo slides the bowl of water towards the younger while he dabs some salt onto his hands and spread it over his palms. "This is fun actually," Jongin admits while he watches Kyungsoo scoop some rice over to his palm, creates a small dent and waits for the younger to stuff some umeboshi and salted salmon into the well. The singer then expertly molds the rice into a triangle before Jongin knowingly hands over a piece of seaweed to wrap the onigiri up at the base.

 

"First one is done everyone!"

 

"Now it's your turn." Jongin looks a little nervous and lost so Kyungsoo places a hand on the other's back as a comfort. "Go on," He lets out a soft smile and nudges the dancer encouragingly on the arms. "Just scoop some rice, not too much though." Jongin works pretty well and next to him, Kyungsoo whispers some loving praises, making sure it is only for Jongin to hear. "You're doing great, Nini bear."

 

The only hard part is the shaping of rice. There is one cut that doesn't make through. Jongin has pressed down on the rice harder than needed and the form breaks right in his hands, falling apart into tiny clumps of rice. "This is harder than performing at the Olympics! I can't do this anymore!" Jongin groans and even fakes a tear for the camera. The crew laughs at his child-like demeanour and Kyungsoo could only stare at his naive boyfriend fondly.

 

"There there, we can still save this ugly little thing," Kyungsoo teases while he helps Jongin mold again; this time they make it through and the younger instantly breaks into a proud grin. "You're the best Jagi!" He bounces on his feet before inching down to kiss his older boyfriend on his very cheeks. Immediately, Kyungsoo's cheeks flare and Jongin thinks he looks like that one delicious piece of umeboshi. "J-J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo yelps and pinches the dancer on the forearm out of reflex. He looks like a flustered bunny and Jongin couldn't help but coo at the sight.

 

And sadly, this very cut doesn't make it through too but they all know it's for everyone's good.

 

They make the last one together.  Jongin spills some rice onto the counter and Kyungsoo once again helplessly chuckles at his boyfriend's silly antics. Jongin finds himself grinning along and even squeaks out a laugh when Kyungsoo attempts to stick a grain onto his nose but fails for Jongin dodges away. They both beam down at the dancer's clumsy hands once more and this time, the camera clicks softly, framing the moment into a still photograph which tells a kind of happiness when posted on the website months later.

 

"Slow down, big boy." Kyungsoo weaves in his hand under to steady the glass bowl as Jongin pours water into the pot. The younger complains about Kyungsoo not trusting him but smiles fondly when the singer patiently  guides him with the making of soup. The smell of homemade Miso soup wafts through the set and Jongin watches the tofu boil in the chalky broth. Kyungsoo finishes the dish with some scallions sprinkled on top just as the cameras call for cut.

 

The two clap for the success of filming and Kyungsoo politely ladles some soup for the crew before he sneaks a bite of rice and soup into Jongin's awaiting mouth. "God, I miss your cooking so much!" The dancer wails dramatically before he is fed another spoonful to shut up.

 

That's right, folks. Do Kyungsoo is dating a baby. A twenty-four-year-old baby by the name of Kim Jongin. (though he hopes for the day he can turn it into a Do)

 

A/N: that's it guys! I hope u like it. Though the cooking challenge may not be live action....because of the Photobook but I hope for the best!


End file.
